In marinas and the like, boat owners (or owners of other marine vessels) are required to lease or rent berths or spaces for mooring their boat. This can result in owners paying for a marina space for a period of time when they might not be using the space. Further, the lease of that space means that the space cannot be used by other marina users even though the space may be available.
Upon leasing or renting a space in a marina, it may also become problematic for the marina owner to be able to police the area to ensure the correct boats are moored in the correct areas. For example, visual identification of each boat at the designated area may be required, which can be problematic.
Boat owners who have not previously used a particular marina may find it problematic in locating specific mooring areas allocated to that boat.
Boat owners may not have confidence that the mooring/berth they have booked will be available when they arrive. That is, they may have to search for another mooring/berth due to another vessel being in their pre-organised position. Such a search may increase safety concerns as this is generally when crews are tired and weather conditions generally deteriorate towards the end of the day.